


Pluto

by LunarQuinn



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M, Planets, Pluto - Freeform, The sun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarQuinn/pseuds/LunarQuinn
Summary: The futhest planet from the sun, until it was cast away. Regected by the rest of society. It's still stuck in orbit, circling around the sun forever. It's too far to bask in it's warmth, but still close enough to see it shine.
Relationships: Chiba Ryuunosuke & Hayami Rinka, Chiba Ryuunosuke/Hayami Rinka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Pluto

There were many comparisons their classmates claimed perfectly suited Rinka and Chiba. Bread and butter, two halves of a whole, the sun and the moon, two stars in a constellation, a lock and a key, and many more. Rinka didn't agree with any of those. They weren't the same, and they certainly didn't complete each other the way their classmates made them seem. Chiba completed her, but she knew it wasn't the other way around. 

  
She had a different way of describing them. 

He was still like the sun. He'd always been the sun. But she wasn't the moon—the moon orbits around the earth, not the sun. It followed the planet around, never trailing far behind. 

She was more like Pluto. Cold, isolated, and rejected by everyone else, except the sun. She was still far away from him, billions and billions of miles away, but she still orbited around him. No matter how far away he was, she couldn't help but circle him while acknowledging why they were so different. He was smarter, more radiant, more likable, and farther away than she could ever dream of.

He was like the center of her universe, shining brighter than her. And she adored that about him. He was brilliant and beautiful, and she loved watching him flourish and would do anything to help him succeed, but she knew she couldn't get too close to him. If she did, she knew she'd get burned, no pun intended. 

If she tried to get close, she'd hurt his chances of success, and she didn't want that. She'd do anything to help him succeed, and she meant anything from extra studying to longer training sessions to words of encouragement whenever he got overwhelmed. She tried her best to support him just as she always has.

He was the better of the two. He was the more talented sniper, the smarter one, the kinder one, the sweeter one. Everything about him was better. He deserved to succeed. He deserved the world while she deserved noting.

She was small and insignificant when compared to the shining star he was. A tiny dwarf planet that resided far away from him, unable to bask in his radiance. She could only watch him flourish.

\-----

Ryunosuke didn't understand how Hayami's mind worked. She'd had this idea in her head that she was worth less than she was. She had a silly comparison for the two of them, one he couldn't agree with no matter how she worded it. 

  
She was Pluto, and he was the Sun. That was how she saw their relationship and how she'd seen them for a while. In her mind, she was this unimportant, isolated, and cold being that was undeserving of love and affection, which was not true in any way.

She was a wonderful and talented girl who deserved every ounce of love in the world, but she somehow didn't see it that way. She viewed herself as inferior to him, even comparing him to the Sun.   
Hayami claimed he was this light and warmth in her life. She felt she was billions of miles away from him on all levels. Because she was this untalented idiot, and he was the opposite.

She'd sung his praises many times before, and he wished she'd stop. A few compliments were fine, but she always had to follow it up with some deprecating comment targeted towards herself.

At first, he thought she was looking for validation, but sadly she truly meant what she said. Every insult she hurled at herself was genuine. She saw herself as lesser and inferior to him.

He wished he could pinpoint the cause of her inferiority complex. She wasn't always this harsh of a critic. What could've caused her negative thought pattern? And of all the things she could've compared herself to, why'd she have to pick Pluto. And why was he the Sun?

He was this incredible person he made him out to be. He was selfish, arrogant, cocky, and turned her away. Nowhere in that sentence was there any sliver of this incredible guy she seemed to admire.  
If anything, he was more like pluto than she was. He was the cold and distant nobody, and she was brighter than he could ever hope to be. 

Hayami was the light in his world. She gave him the same comfort and relief the Sun did. She gave him a warm feeling and safety as daylight, making him want to be around her all the time, never watching her light fade. Even when she was in another town, she felt so close, but he knew she was still farther than he could reach. 

She had what he'd always wanted, confidence in her appearance and nearly everything she did. She didn't care what others thought of her, and if she did, it wasn't much. The only time she lost that confident sparkle he loved was when she compared herself to him. And when she lost that confidence, that radiance, he loved so much, he felt cold and empty and worthless, kinda like Pluto.

He wasn't the Sun, and she wasn't Pluto. That much was certain. She was his Sun, the center of his universe, and the one he would always circle around.


End file.
